LA PROPUESTA
by dana masen cullen
Summary: Ella piensa que le ofreceré un ascenso como gerente, pero tengo otra clase de ascenso en mente. Cuando me ofrecen un ascenso especial con incremento en la paga que podría saldar mis deudas, no lo pienso dos veces antes de aceptarlo. Ser la asistente personal de un billonario no puede ser tan difícil, ¿o sí? Excepto que mi jefe no solo espera que le prepare café.
1. Chapter 1

**°°°°°°°°° LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA, ES UNA ADAPTACION PROMETO PONER EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR Y EL NOMBRE ORIGINAL DE LA HISTORIA AL FINAL DE LA MISMA °°°°°°°**

**°°°°°°° LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA UNICA E INIGUALABLE STEPHANIE MEYER°°°°°°**

* * *

Ella piensa que le ofreceré un ascenso como gerente, pero tengo otra clase de ascenso en mente. Cuando me ofrecen un ascenso especial con incremento en la paga que podría saldar mis deudas, no lo pienso dos veces antes de aceptarlo. Ser la asistente personal de un billonario no puede ser tan difícil, ¿o sí? Excepto que mi jefe no solo espera que le prepare café. Ignorando mi antecedente religioso, es como si cada día fuera un juego para ver que tanto puede presionar mis límites antes de que renuncie. Edward Cullen es un completo pervertido; un pervertido hombre pecaminoso con un cuerpo asombroso con el que le encanta tentarme. Estoy convencida de que él es el diablo encarnado. Me amenaza con despedirme si no obedezco todas sus órdenes. Me castiga por cosas que ninguna otra mujer soportaría en su sano juicio. Y a pesar de mí decisión de permanecer pura, comienzo a ceder. Una mujer puede soportar solo cierta cantidad de miradas sexys y susurros seductivos. Y cuando pone sus manos sobre mí... temo que mi alma está perdida. ¡Este es un romance de un solo tomo con un final feliz y SIN engaños!

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

_ Ahí está _ dijeron mis compañeras de trabajo en susurros.

No me lo dijeron a mí. Nadie habla conmigo nunca. No tengo amigos aquí.

Son un lujo difícil de adquirir cuando le pareces extraña a todos. Trato de no dejar que esto me moleste por que los amigos no importan aquí. El trabajo sí. Es todo lo que importa; es todo en lo que necesito concentrarme cuando estoy en el trabajo.

Claro que se de quien están hablando. El señor Edward Cullen. El director ejecutivo de Checkmarks Scholarly está caminando en el edificio por primera vez desde que obtuvo su puesto en la compañía hace tres meses. Yo he trabajado aquí por un poco más de seis meses, pero estuve incapacitada por enfermedad la última vez que él vino. No es que eso importe.

Él es apuesto, sin dudas, peor no soy del tipo de mujer que arma un alboroto por un hombre atractivo. No estoy desesperada por acercarme para verlo mejor como mis compañeras. Lo observan con las bocas abiertas desde lejos como si él fuera alguna especie de anomalía para ellas. Veo sus mejillas sonrojadas y solo puedo imaginar las sucias fantasías que pasan por sus cabezas; los pensamientos impuros de la mujer moderna. Para mí, él es solo mi jefe, la cara que he visto en la pared del pasillo cientos de veces ahora está presente. Y más allá de que sea mi jefe, él es un hombre. No tiene sentido tratarlo diferente encima de solo darle el respeto que se merece por liderar la maravillosa compañía por la que trabajamos.

Puede que se a la única mujer en el comedor que no lo mira anhelante, sin imaginarme que sería tenerlo como esposo. Dudo que sea todo lo que ellas están pensando, pero hasta ahí es a donde dejo que lleguen mis fantasías.

Soy una cristiana devota, muchos incluso dirán que fanática. Me he esforzado mucho por mantener pura en todos los aspectos para honrar mi herencia Amish. A pesar de que mi madre fue repudiada por tenerme a mi fuera del matrimonio , nosotras aún tratamos de mantenernos fieles a tantas tradiciones como nos es posible, lo cual es más difícil decirlo que hacerlo en nuestro predicamento.

Todas las otras mujeres en el cuarto están mirando fijamente a Edward Cullen y a sus adinerados colegas conforme se sientan juntos en una mesa lejana. Me desconcierta por que no se fueron a almorzar fuera. Solo puedo imaginarme que él debe querer un poco de atención. La vanidad es un pecado, un derivado del orgullo. He escuchado que ese no es el único pecado del cual Edward Cullen es culpable. Pero tengo cosas más importantes en las que preocuparme que en sus maldades. Lo que el haga no es de mi incumbencia siempre y cuando él me mantenga como parte de su personal.

Mientras observo mi sándwich, mi apetito mengua conforme pienso en mi futuro, o en la falta de este. En la mayoría de los días, trato de ser positiva (de ver todo lo bueno en la vida), las cosas por las cuales debería de estar agradecida. Una imagen de mi madre en su cama de hospital cruza mi mente.

Cierro mis ojos y respiro hondo, susurrando para mí misma:

_ tienes un trabajo bueno estable. Tienes un techo sobre tu cabeza. Tienes a Rosalie y a Alice ayudándote a cuidar a tu mama. Dios tiene un plan para ti. El jamás te daría más de lo que puedes soportar. Todo es tal cual como el quiere que sea. Todo tiene una razón.

Para cuando abro mis ojos, me siento mejor. La fe me ayuda a sobrevivir otro día, así como ha hecho antes. Solo necesito ponerme en las manos de Dios, y él se encargara del resto.

Y necesito comer mi sándwich. Soy afortunada de ser capaz de costearme esta comida, y no debo dejar que se desperdicie.

El almuerzo termina muy rápido, a mi parecer, y hay que regresar al piso de producción. Califico pruebas para ganarme la vida. No es un trabajo emocionante, ni tampoco es difícil. La mayoría del trabajo es procesado por computadoras. Yo solo reviso las marcas que la computadora no puede descifrar; decidir si el niño relleno el circulo cuando garabatean fuera de la línea. Es muy diferente al trabajo manual que siento que yo debería estar haciendo para mantenerme dentro de mis antecedentes religiosos, pero es difícil obtener trabajo, y este paga un salario decente. También soy la siguiente en la línea para que la promuevan a ser gerente del departamento, pero solo porque mi actual gerente está a punto de retirarse y nadie más quiere el puesto debido a que son más horas de trabajo. Considerándolo todo, no puedo quejarme. Es el primer trabajo que he tenido con potencial de crecimiento. Antes de eso, trabajaba en un pequeño rancho atendiendo a los animales y ayudando en el jardín, pero la paga era el salario mínimo no tenía horario fijo. Tan pronto como mi madre se enfermó, supe que necesitaba más de lo que ellos estaban dispuestos a proveer.

Alice mando una solicitud de mi parte a este trabajo sin mi consentimiento o conocimiento. Tan pronto como recibí la llamada para la entrevista, ella hizo lo mejor que pudo para convencerme de que necesitaba poner a un lado mis creencias para poder pagar las cuentas medicas de mi madre y ayudar con los gastos de la casa. Nosotras compartimos un pequeño departamento de dos habitaciones con otras dos mujeres. Parecía no haber otra opción en aquel momento, así que me trague mi angustia y fui a la entrevista. Afortunadamente, no se requería de experiencia. Me contrataron casi inmediatamente, y el resto es historia.

Este trabajo es muy diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada, Pero no puedo decir que no lo disfruto. Sentada enfrente de una computadora todo el día es mucho más amable con mi cuerpo que estar limpiando establos quitando hierba. Originalmente, había pensado que cuando mi madre mejorara, yo regresaría al trabajo manual, pero con un ascenso en el horizonte, no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea. Este ascenso podría cambiar mi vida, este trabajo ha cambiado mi vida. Y si todo sucede por una razón, entonces… quizás esto es lo que Dios quiere para mí.

El señor Cullen camina por mi departamento mientras trabajamos. Se pasea por producción con varios hombres vestidos de trajes, dando pasos relajados y haciendo pausas de vez en cuando para hablar con ellos. Se detienen en mi escritorio, y cuando miro por encima de mi hombro, unos ojos verdes oscuros me están mirando fijamente. Le dedico mi más amable sonrisa antes de regresar la mirada a mi monitor. Mis mejillas se encienden sin mi permiso conforme pienso de nuevo en la fotografía de su cara en el pasillo y me doy cuenta de que esta no le hace justicia.

Ahora lo veo, lo que las otras mujeres han visto todo este tiempo pero que yo me he perdido de alguna manera. Peor que eso, lo siento. El primer estremecimiento de algo prohibido.

No puedo mirarlo de nuevo. Mis dedos tiemblan ligeramente mientras trato de concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo. Es una A. definitivamente es una A. respiro hondo y asiento para mí misma antes de seleccionar la respuesta correcta y continuar con la siguiente.

No entiendo que es lo que está sucediendo. Mirar a un hombre amas me ha hecho sentir de esta manera antes. Había demasiado poder detrás de sus ojos. En la manera tan confiada con la que se para en su traje a la medida con la manos metidas en los bolsillos. Es extraño como en una fracción de segundo puedes guardar tanto en tu memoria. Su quijada perfectamente tallada. La sombra de las cinco de la tarde en su cabello oscuro que lo hacía parecer descentrado de la prístina.

_Wow. Simplemente wow. Incluso hizo que la señorita "No Rompo Ni Un Plato" se pusiera nerviosa_ se burló una de mis compañeras.

Hago lo mejor que puedo para ignorarla, negándome a admitir la realidad; que sentí algo cuando mire a los ojos del hombre. Algo que no puedo esperar a olvidar.

Me veo atormentada por las siguientes horas. Cada vez que cierro mis ojos, veo a Edward Cullen mirándome fijamente. Su profunda voz me hace seas silenciosas. Me retuerzo en mi asiento, sintiendo que mis partes más oscuras se despiertan. Luego abro mis ojos y no veo nada más que la pantalla enfrente de mí y mi trabajo.

_Esto ya no estará mañana. Solo necesitas dejar que desaparezca._

_Isabella_ mi gerente tiene que repetir mi nombre dos veces más antes de que yo responda finalmente.

_¿Hm? Oh, sí, señor. ¿Dígame? _lo miré.

_el señor Cullen ha pedido verte en su oficina_ el aún está sosteniendo el auricular del teléfono del escritorio en su mano como si estuviera tan sorprendido de entregar la noticia como yo lo estoy de recibirla.

_¿Yo?_ me señalo a mí misma estúpidamente. No es como si hubiera otra Isabella en todo el piso de producción.

_¿Siquiera tiene el señor Cullen una oficina aquí?_ Es lo que pienso antes de que mi gerente me ofrezca escoltarme.

_me pregunto qué quiere_ digo distraídamente conforme tomamos el elevador hacia arriba, a un piso en el que nunca he estado antes.

_no lo sé.

Hay un pasillo alineado con oficinas. Nos detenemos al final de este. No hay placa en la puerta que indique quien está adentro, pero cuando mi gerente golpea a la puerta, a pregunta es contestada rápidamente.

La puerta se abre, y todo lo que sentí antes, que trate de sofocar, vuelve a salir a la superficie. Apenas puedo sostener la mirada de Edward antes de que él le agradezca a mi gerente por traerme y luego le indica que puede retirarse de regreso al piso de producción.

_Entra_ Él mantiene la puerta abierta para mí.

Aprieta mis manos enfrente de mí, dando pasos temerosos hacia la enorme oficina que esta vacía de todo, excepto por un escritorio y un par de sillas. Es obvio que esta es una oficina de repuesto. No hay fotos en las paredes. No hay papeles en el escritorio que lo hagan lucir usado. Ni siquiera hay una computadora. La limpieza del lugar debería hacerme sentir como en casa. Pero en de eso, solo me hace sentir vulnerable.

_¿Hice algo mal?_ lo sigo con la mirada conforme el rodea el escritorio para sentarse.

_No._ Me dedica una sonrisa que solo puede describirse como lasciva._ Siéntate_

Hago lo que me pide, mi mirada definitivamente descansado en mis manos mientras comienzo a mover mis dedos. Tan solo estar aquí con él es tan intimidando, y ni siquiera sé por qué.

_¿La pongo nerviosa? _su voz es como una seda oscura, tan profunda y suave.

_No_ respondo automáticamente, aunque sé que es una mentira.

Él se ríe.

_Yo creo que si la pongo nerviosa.

_¿De qué se trata esto?_ me obligo a mirarlo a la cara e inmediatamente lo lamento.

Mientras que el me intimida, el sentimiento definitivamente no es reciproco.

El me mira fijamente como si pudiera devorarme entera. ¿Qué significa esta mirada? No es profesional. Por lo menos, no creo que lo sea. Parece algo completamente diferente. Algo que vi cuando era una adolescente vendiendo pan en la calle un día que mi madre estaba enferma. Este hombres me agarraron y me arrastraron a un callejón. Jamás olvidare la manera en la que me miraban al mismo tiempo en que me hablaban obscenidades.

Aquella vez fui afortunada. Había un policía a la vuelta de la esquina que vino a mi auxilio. Tengo una buena idea de los que hubiera pasado si él no hubiera estado allí. Pero dios estuvo de mi lado ese día. El vio prudente enviarme a un protector.

Como si sintiera que estoy incomoda, el señor Cullen desvía la mirada. El calor desaparece de su cara, y su tono de voz se convierte en aquel que uso con sus socios de negocios cuando caminaban por el piso de producción antes.

_Vi en su expediente que esta propuesta para un ascenso, Isabella.

El pavor que se había comenzado a formar en mi estómago comienza a disiparse conforme me doy cuenta de esta no es una visita desagradable.

_Si, señor.

_Quiero habar con usted sobre un ascenso diferente. _el entrelaza sus manos sobre el escritorio. Mis ojos caen en su mano izquierda y noto que no lleva un anillo de bodas, aunque no estoy segura de por qué me fijo en esto. Quizás estoy tan nerviosa que estoy buscando cualquier cosa para distraerme.

Debería estar emocionada. Suena como si quiera ofrecerme una posición diferente en la compañía; potencialmente, una mejor. Pero simplemente no me puedo concentrar con él en la habitación. Hay una magia extraña en el que hace que mi mente vaya a lugares ilógicos.

_¿Señor? _pregunto estúpidamente. En el idioma titubeante, eso significa "por favor, continúe".

_parece una chica buena, de confianza. _sus ojos se estrechan y alcanzo a distinguir un vistazo de lo que estaba ahí cuando me estaba viendo en el piso de producción. La cosa que me afecto hasta el núcleo. Quiero retirar mi mirada de nuevo, pero me fuerzo a mantenerme enfocada mientras él continua hablando.

_perece que sería buena siguiendo órdenes.

_puedo hacer lo que se que necesite que haga, señor _le digo con tanta confianza como puedo proyectar, tratando de sentarme derecha.

_¿es eso cierto? _la sonrisa lasciva regresa, y eso me provoca un cosquilleo mientras trato de descifrar porque luce tan presumido.

_así es. _asiento con la cabeza.

Respira hondo, se inclina en el respaldo de la silla y coloca su codo en el reposabrazos. Coloca su mano debajo de su barbilla, llevando mis ojos directo a sus labios. Es la primera vez que me doy cuenta que su barba está bien retocada.

Tiene los suaves inicios de un bigote, un pequeño pedazo de barbilla justo debajo del labio, y el delineado de una barba que se extiende hasta su cuello. El vello facial jamás ha lucido tan sexy en ningún hombre antes. Tiene justo lo suficiente para hacerlo lucir maduro, pero no lo suficiente como para enredar tus dedos en él. Me pregunto si hará cosquillas que él te bese, con esos grandes labios que son de un suave tono de rosa.

_Él es tu jefe. Esto es inocente. Mantén el control._

_este puesto no es con la compañía. Usted seria mi empleada directa. _El señor Cullen baja la mano de su cara y mis fantasías caen conforme regreso a la realidad.

_¿Señor?_ frunzo el ceño, dándome cuenta de que debo de sonar como un perico con un vocabulario limitado.

_seria mi asistente personal. Tendría que vivir en mi casa. Estaría a mi entera disposición, día y noche. Sus deberes serian… lo que sea que necesite que sea en ese momento. Cocinar para mí, realizar tareas del hogar como limpiar la casa y recoger mi ropa de la tintorería, acompañarme a mis juntas de trabajo cuando lo requiera, y ayudarme con tareas de oficina que regularmente realizo en casa.

Mientras continua describiendo los deberes, yo sigo enfocada en la parte donde tendría que vivir con él. Mi madre me necesita. Ella está demasiado enferma como para que la deje sola justo ahora.

_No puedo_ me estremezco ante las palabras que salen de mi boca. Esta es una oportunidad única en la vida, y tengo que despreciarla. Si dios quisiera que la tuviera, no me hubiera encomendado tal responsabilidad. Esto es para alguien más. No para mí.

_esto incluye un aumento considerable en su salario_ me informa.

_¿considerable?

_todos sus gastos serian cubiertos. Tendría una cobertura médica completa. También obtendría su salario íntegro.

Vivir con el significaría no tener que pagar la renta y mi parte de las utilidades. Y podría usar el dinero para saldar la enorme deuda de mi madre. Ella ha estado mejor últimamente. Ya casi puede andar sola. Pero aun así…

_No puedo. _mi mirada cae en mi regazo de nuevo, e intento recordarme todas las razones por las que rechazarlo es lo correcto. Habrá otras oportunidades para mí en el futuro. Esta no es la correcta.

_enviare un carro por usted la mañana del lunes, a las 8 en punto. Traiga solo sus artículos básicos.

Sus palabras me tomaron desprevenida, es como si ni siquiera me estuviera escuchando. ¿Acaso nadie le ha dicho que no antes?

Necesito decirlo, pero ahora tengo miedo. Hizo que el ascenso sonara no-negociable. Si soy firme con él, ¿me despedirá?

El señor Cullen se levanta y camina alrededor del escritorio. Mi corazón retumba en mi pecho con cada paso que el da. No estoy segura si debería levantarme o permanecer sentada, pero no hay tiempo para decidir. En segundos, él está enfrente de mí en toda su imponente gloria. Estoy mirando el frente de su traje, temerosa de levantar la mirada hacia sus ojos de nuevo. Teniéndolo tan cerca se siente como si hubieran succionado todo el aire del cuarto. La corta distancia entre nosotros amenaza los límites de mi espacio personal, y cuando siento la punta de sus dedos acariciar mi mejilla, estoy incrédula de que hubiera sido lo suficientemente atrevido para cruzarlo.

Toma mi mejilla, forzando mi cara hacia la suya. Mi aliento me pica la garganta ante el contacto. Ha pasado una eternidad desde que un hombre me ha tocado; jamás me ha tocado un hombre tan atractivo. Mis ojos traicioneros se encuentran con los suyos y estoy completamente cautivada.

_será una niña buena para mi ¿no es así, Isabella?. _su pulgar traza mi labio inferior, y abro la boca para respirar. Por lo menos, eso es lo que me digo a mi misma. Ya no hay oxígeno en el cuarto. Es demasiado valioso como para desperdiciarlo hablando, así que solo asiento con la cabeza, sabiendo que haré lo que sea que el quiera.

* * *

**¡Hola como estan?**

**lei este libro hace poco y quede en publicar una reseña recomendandolo, pero también pensé por que no hacer una adaptación con nuestros personajes favoritos aquí en , esta que ha sido mi casa por mas de 12 años, siempre he sido lectora, ni siquiera me voy a unir al mundo de las escritoras por que no lo soy, solo quería adaptarla por que cuando lo leí, me dije, que me lo imagino siendo un Edward/Bella. Asi que por favor no duden en dejar sus comentarios.**

**hasta la proxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**°°°°°°°°° LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA, ES UNA ADAPTACION PROMETO PONER EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR Y EL NOMBRE ORIGINAL DE LA HISTORIA°°°°°°°°**

**°°°°°°° LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA UNICA E INIGUALABLE STEPHANIE MEYER°°°°°°**

* * *

Ella piensa que le ofreceré un ascenso como gerente, pero tengo otra clase de ascenso en mente. Cuando me ofrecen un ascenso especial con incremento en la paga que podría saldar mis deudas, no lo pienso dos veces antes de aceptarlo. Ser la asistente personal de un billonario no puede ser tan difícil, ¿o sí? Excepto que mi jefe no solo espera que le prepare café. Ignorando mi antecedente religioso, es como si cada día fuera un juego para ver que tanto puede presionar mis límites antes de que renuncie. Edward Cullen es un completo pervertido; un pervertido hombre pecaminoso con un cuerpo asombroso con el que le encanta tentarme. Estoy convencida de que él es el diablo encarnado. Me amenaza con despedirme si no obedezco todas sus órdenes. Me castiga por cosas que ninguna otra mujer soportaría en su sano juicio. Y a pesar de mí decisión de permanecer pura, comienzo a ceder. Una mujer puede soportar solo cierta cantidad de miradas sexys y susurros seductivos. Y cuando pone sus manos sobre mí... temo que mi alma está perdida. ¡Este es un romance de un solo tomo con un final feliz y SIN engaños!

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

No puedo creer que de verdad estoy haciendo esto. Todo dentro de mí está diciendo. Todo dentro de mí me está diciendo que esto esta mal. Incluso mientras conducimos hacia la propiedad del señor Cullen. Puedo sentir las palabras queriendo salir de mis labios para decirle al conductor de la limosina que se detenga y se dé la vuelta, que me lleve a la casa, a la seguridad de mi departamento donde mi mama y todo lo que me es familiar me están esperando.

Esto… miro alrededor a los asientos de piel, y el mini bar adornando con líneas de vasos de champaña y el hoyo tallado en la pequeña mesa para la cubeta de hielo. Todo esto es extraño para mí.

La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque Rosalie y Alice se pasaron el fin de semana entero convenciéndome de que esto era lo correcto. Incluso mi madre balbuceo su aprobación, la cual tenía más peso que todas las horas que Rosalie y Alice se la pasaron hablando combinadas. Estoy aquí porque eso me otorgara el dinero que necesitamos. Esto obtendrá el cuidado que mi madre necesita. Aunque no son tan religiosas como yo, Alice y Rose me dijeron que si este no fuera el plan de Dios, no estuviera sucediendo. Sea cual sea la razón, fui bendecida con esta oferta de trabajo. Debo tomarla y hacer todo lo que pueda para hacer que la vida de Edward sea más sencilla, para que así mi vida pueda ser sencilla.

Durante la semana, estaré en entrenamiento en la propiedad del señor Cullen. Alice y Rosalie se ofrecieron a cuidar de mi mama hasta que los cheques comiencen caer y pueda pagarles por su servicio. Debería funcionar bien ya que Rosalie está de descanso por incapacidad y Alice marca sus propias horas como estilista. Mi mama no debería de estar sola. Somos afortunadas de tener unas compañeras de cuarto y amigas tan maravillosas.

La vida me ha otorgado tantas bendiciones, pero cuando la limosina se detiene enfrente de una forjada puerta de hierro y miro por la ventana a la cresta de un león mientras la puerta se abre lentamente, me pregunto si esta es otra bendición. Hay tanto esplendor y desperdicio aquí. Más espacio y cosas que las que cualquier hombre podría necesitar. Se siente como que estoy entrando a una tierra de excesos.

Espero a que el conductor me lleve hasta la puerta, pero no lo hace.

Simplemente coloca mi maleta en la entrada, y yo tengo que cargarla por todo el caminito hasta la casa. Este lugar hace mucho más como un hotel que como una casa. El pasto esta podado con precisión. El exterior de la imponente estructura de dos pisos parece haber recibido recientemente una capa de pintura fresca. Hay un leve indicio de claro en la brisa, lo que debe significar que hay una piscina cerca.

Llego al pie de la puerta y mi mirada baila entre la aldaba y el timbre. Mi hábito de evitar las facilidades modernas me hace inclinarme por la aldaba, a pesar de que me doy cuenta de que la casa es tan grande que el señor Cullen probablemente no me escuchara golpear, si no está cerca de la puerta. No me sorprendería que no lo este, así que después de unos minutos de estar parada en silencio, termino tocando el timbre.

La puerta se abre, y respiro hondo conforme mis ojos aterrizan en mi jefe que hace como el director ejecutivo de una corporación multimillonaria en un traje que estoy segura que fue hecho a la medida de su cuerpo. Me enfoco en esa corta barba que tanto me ha fascinado. No ha crecido, lo que debe significar que el la mantiene a propósito en ese largo para darle ese aspecto sexy y un poco descuidado.

Santo cielo, realmente necesito superar lo guapo que es. ¿Cómo podría esperar hacer mi trabajo eficientemente si soy un manojo de nervios a su alrededor todo el tiempo?

_bienvenida a mi casa, Isabella. Pasa. _Se hace a un lado.

Por medio segundo, espero a que se ofrezca a llevar mi maleta. Cuando no lo hace, rápidamente comienzo a moverme.

El interior de la mansión es tan lujosa como yo lo esperaba. Pinturas invaluables adornan las paredes, la mayoría con escenas históricas. Algunas son tan grandes que no tengo idea como es que le hicieron para introducirlas a menos que no las hubieran enmarcado hasta que estuvieran dentro del edificio. Hay esculturas de metal y de mármol en las esquinas y en los pequeños nichos tallados en las pareces, hay figuras de personas como si las hubieran inmortalizado mientras bailaban. Los pisos en todos los espacios están hechos de madera dura oscura, mientras que el piso de la cocina y los baños son de un mármol moteado oscuro. Todo el lugar tiene un ambiente misteriosamente oscuro, aunque creo que todo es más imaginario que real. Hay muchas luces y las paredes pintadas de un blanco que hace que los espacios luzcan más grandes de lo que son en realidad.

El señor Cullen me lleva a una habitación que luce como si alguna vez le hubiera pertenecido a un taxidermista. Hay varias cabezas de animales montadas en las paredes. Venados y varracos y alces. Hay una alfombra de piel de oso en el suelo enfrente de un escritorio desmadejado que tiene un lince de cuerpo completo colocado descansando sobre este. Al lado de una chimenea, un lobo y un coyote están parados como guardianes.

El señor Cullen mide mi reacción ante la habitación. Me quedo mirando todo dentro de esta en asombro, bajando mi maleta y caminando hasta el lince para pasar mis dedos sobre su pelaje.

_¿es esta su oficina?_ me volteo para preguntarle.

_No. _sacude la cabeza. _ era la oficina de mi padre. Honestamente no estaba seguro de si te ofendería o no. _se acerca a mi lado para acariciar el lince por en medio de las orejas.

_¿por qué me ofendería? _lo miro a la cara. Él está sonriendo afectuosamente hacia el animal.

El Señor Cullen respira hondo.

_muchas mujeres encontrarían esto mórbido.

_¿le gusta cazar?

_no particularmente. _baja la mano a su costado, y su expresión se oscurece ligeramente. _realmente no le veo el punto.

_creo que es algo más tradicional en estos días.

_te llevare a tu cuarto, y empezaremos a trabajar. _ se da la vuelta abruptamente, dirigiéndome a la puerta.

Lo sigo al segundo piso. No hay nada lujoso en la habitación en la que me coloca, pero si tiene su propio baño, lo cual es una gran recompensa. Nunca en mi vida no he tenido que compartir el baño con alguien. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca en mi vida no he compartido la habitación con mi madre. No estoy segura si me siento más sola o más liberada. Esta es una casa muy grande para solo dos personas. ¿O de verdad solo somos nosotros dos?.

_la oficina de su padre esta aquí. ¿Eso significa que él trabaja aquí? _pregunto curiosa.

_Él falleció. _hay un dejo de solemnidad en la voz del señor Cullen.

_oh. Lamento escuchar eso.

_este solía ser el hogar de mi familia. _sus ojos barrieron las paredes. _después de que mi padre falleciera, mi madre ya no quería vivir aquí, pero no se atrevió a vender el lugar. Cuando cumplí dieciocho, ella me lo regalo. He vivido aquí desde entonces.

Siento el deseo de estirarme y consolarlo, pero mantengo mi distancia. El me recuerda a un animal herido. Quieres ayudar pero probablemente es peligroso.

No estamos en un nivel lo suficiente personal para que yo cruce el limite espacial con él, tal como él lo hizo conmigo. Ciertamente, no estoy dispuesta a arriesgar mi trabajo por eso.

_Acomódate, y te veré en mi oficina para comenzar tu entrenamiento. Si recuerdas que habitación es ¿verdad? Este lugar es muy grande. _me otorga una sonrisa amistosa que tranquiliza mi mente.

_lo recuerdo. _asiento con la cabeza. _y no necesito tiempo para acomodarme. Estoy lista para empezar cuando usted lo este.

_bueno, entonces… _sonríe, pero hay algo detrás de su expresión que no puedo descifrar _dame unos minutos para acomodarme. ¿Qué te parece esto, te veré en mi oficina en quince minutos?

_de acuerdo.

EL señor Cullen se retira, y me siento sola con mis pensamientos, jugando con mis dedos mientras veo que pasan los minutos en el reloj de la pared. Ya comienzo a sentirme abrumada Su cocina lucia tan grande como la parte trasera de un restaurante. Cocinar sus primeras comidas va a ser como un juego de las escondidas para encontrar lo que necesito. Hay tantas habitaciones en esta casa, no estoy segura como es que él espera que las mantenga limpias a todas.

_Estas pensando de más las cosas. Te acostumbraras a su cocina en poco tiempo, y con solo dos personas viviendo aquí, la casa no podría ponerse tan sucia. A menos que él tenga invitados o que organice una fiesta. Seguramente, un hombre como él hace muchas fiestas. Y probablemente, se esperará que tú los atiendas._

Respiro hondo.

_Detente. Solo detente. Este solo es el día uno. No puede ser tan malo._

Me dirijo a la oficina de Edward cinco minutos antes porque ser puntual es algo que siempre me ha parecido importante. Conforme me acerco a la oficina, un extraño sonido me hace disminuir mi paso. Un par de pasos más y me detengo por completo. Hay una respiración pesada y una... mujer gimiendo. Mis mejillas se sonrojan instantáneamente mientras comienzo a juntar las piezas del rompecabezas.

Mi corazón golpea con fuerza contra mis costillas, amenazando con romperlas. Recargo mi espalda en la pared, preguntándome si debería retirarme.

No hay ningún reloj alrededor para que revise la hora, pero sé que llegue antes.

¿Era esto a lo que se refería con acomodarse? ¿Está él...

Cierro mis ojos y trato de deshacerme de los sucios pensamientos, pero no se van a ningún lado. El sonido de una voz masculina que no me es familiar me dice que el señor Cullen no está involucrado. El rechinido de los resortes de un colchón puede provenir solo de una bocina porque no hay una cama en la habitación. Debe de estar viendo porno.

Contengo el aire, mis ojos revisan el camino por el pasillo donde entre. Me siento como si debiera regresar a mi cuarto para revisar el reloj y asegurarme de que le doy suficiente tiempo para terminar lo que sea que esté haciendo ahí.

Pero, ¿qué pasara si me retraso? No quiero dar una mala impresión en mi primer día como asistente personal.

Aparentemente, él está mucho menos preocupado por darme una mala impresión. Seguramente, ya debe ser la hora de nuestra reunión. ¿Siquiera considero que yo podría llegar temprano? O quizás, solo quizás, él quiere que lo atrape en el acto.

No. No puedo forzarme a creer eso. Es muy vulgar e inapropiado. De hecho, es acoso sexual. Dudo enormemente que el billonario Edward Cullen se atrevería a tener una demanda por acoso sexual en su contra a propósito.

_Diablos. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?_

Mi ansiedad aumenta mientras espero. Justo cuando estoy a punto de rendirme y regresar a mi habitación, la oficina del señor Cullen cae en silencio. Escucho por una fracción de segundo más, luego cuento hasta treinta antes de dar los últimos pasos hasta que estoy parada enfrente de su oficina.

El señor Cullen está sentado en su silla afelpada mirando a la puerta con una expresión presumida como si supiera que yo estaba parada en secreto ahí durante todo este tiempo. Golpeó en el marco de la puerta de todas maneras, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Casi en el momento en que lo hago, mis ojos se dirigen a algo que está colocado sobre el escritorio. Pretendo ignorarlo, sabiendo que no es para mí. La lencería de encaje blanco probablemente fue comprada para una de las tantas amantes que he escuchado.

Quizás, hasta quiera que vaya a entregársela. Esa es la única razón que se me ocurre de porque no estaba en su escritorio cuando me daba el recorrido antes.

—Adelante —me dice.

Junto mis manos, tratando de no jugar con mis dedos o de mirar a la lencería conforme me acerco a su escritorio y me paro enfrente de este. Tampoco quiero mirarlo a él, porque tengo una muy buena idea de lo que estaba haciendo aquí.

—Estás nerviosa de nuevo. —El señor Cullen golpea su escritorio para atraer mi atención.

—No lo estoy —miento, seguido de una risa forzada. —¿Por qué lo estaría?

Él se levanta, rodea su escritorio para pararse a mi lado. Cada paso que da causa que mi corazón lata un poco más deprisa.

Me atrevo a mirar la parte delantera de sus pantalones y deseo no haberlo hecho. Puedo ver el contorno de su virilidad presionada crudamente contra la tela. Es tan imponente como él. De seguro no se vino, o sino no estaría tan duro.

Lo que lo hace peor es que al verlo así de excitado está causando que la humedad se concentre entre mis piernas. Cada acto prohibido que se me ocurre está atravesando mi mente, y parece que no puedo detenerlo. Cuando me encuentro con su mirada, no hace que las cosas mejoren. Porque la manera en que me mira... me inquieta en todas las mejores y peores maneras posibles. Sus gestos están estropeados con deseo. ¿No puede ser por mí? ¿O sí? No podría desearme.

Soy simple y aburrida. Siempre he pensado que mis ojos están muy apartados entre sí, y que mi nariz es un poco grande. Edward Cullen duerme con mujeres perfectas con cuerpos esbeltos y bronceados y de pechos grandes.

Yo no tengo ninguna de esas cosas. Soy flacucha con un busto extraño: demasiado grande para una copa A pero demasiado pequeño para llenar una copa B. Es por eso que casi siempre uso corpiños deportivos que me hacen lucir tan plana como un niño.

—¿Siempre abotonas tu camisa hasta el cuello? —El señor Cullen toca con el pulgar el primer botón de la camisa que estoy usando.

Ruego que el calor que siento por dentro no haya llegado a mis mejillas.

—Creo en vestirme modestamente —le confieso. Mi guardarropa entero está lleno con las mismas prendas: camisas blancas de manga larga que se abotonan hasta el cuello y faldas negras que caen hasta los tobillos. Nunca he tenido el deseo de mostrar mi piel. Todo está destinado solamente para los ojos de mi futuro esposo.

—Esto no va a funcionar. —Sacude la cabeza, tronando la lengua mientras me mira de arriba abajo.

—¿Señor? —Mi nerviosismo regresa con toda su fuerza. Está parado muy cerca de mí. Puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo y oler la esencia masculina de su colonia. Me está mareando, el saber que tiene tanto poder sobre mí; saber que estoy disfrutando la sutil manera con la que me toca. Está mal. Sé que lo está, pero no puedo forzar a mis pies a moverse para alejarme de él.

Necesitas este trabajo. Trato de recordarme. Además, no es como si me hubiera hecho algo. Solo estamos parados aquí. Simplemente hablando. Esto es inocente. Solo mi mente lo está convirtiendo en algo más de lo que es. Todo esto es por mí. No por él.

—¿Alguna vez te sueltas el cabello? —Sus ojos se dirigen hacia mi cabello recogido en una cebolla.

—Me peino así por razones religiosas —le informo rápidamente.

—¿Qué religión? —Su mirada se asienta en mi cara con interés.

—Cristiana —le contesto, aun pensando en el bulto en sus pantalones. No hay nada cristiano sobre lo que acaba de suceder aquí; sobre lo que está sucediendo ahora.

_Cálmate. Solo te está haciendo preguntas._

—¿1ª de Corintios 11?

Mi boca se abre.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—¿Estas familiarizada con esta parte, entonces? Si una mujer tiene el cabello largo, es una gloria para ella; porque le dan el cabello para cubrirse. Pero si alguien parece ser polémico, no tenemos tal costumbre, ni tampoco la tienen las iglesias de Dios.

El hecho de que conozca algo de la biblia me sorprende. El hecho de que pueda citarla, aún más.

—No pensé que fuera un hombre de Dios —le dijo en mi voz más tímida.

—No soy un hombre de Dios. —Sonríe. —Solo aprendí lo que necesito saber para obtener lo que quiero.

Ahora, estoy sorprendida por una razón completamente diferente.

—¿Disculpe?

—Me gustaría que te soltaras tu cabello aquí. —Me mira el cabello de nuevo. —No deberías sentirte avergonzada por él.

Evito su mirada, sin estar ya segura de que es lo que siento. Estoy tan confundida y fuera de mi elemento.

—¿Te ayudo?

Antes de que tenga tiempo de contestarle, siento los dedos del señor Cullen en mi cabello. Los entrelaza en la base de mi peinado, usando este agarre para acercarme más a él. Todo el oxígeno sale de mis pulmones en un suspiro al mismo tiempo que pierdo el equilibrio y choco con él. Intento alejar mis caderas pero es demasiado tarde. Lo sentí, y la electricidad se disparó en mí, enfocándose en mi interior.

Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, y suelto un suspiro tembloroso, odiándome por sentirme tan excitada. Su otra mano me abraza, alcanzando mi peinado y tirando de la liga hasta que mi largo y castaño cabello cae en cascada sobre sus dedos y mis hombros.

Se siente como si mi corazón estuviera atorado en mi garganta. Estoy mirando a la cara del pecado, y me siento indefensa. Como Lucifer, él es tan insoportablemente hermoso; tan horriblemente malvado.

Me mantiene en mi lugar, pasando su lengua por su labio inferior. La sigo con la mirada, queriendo saber cuál es su sabor. Su boca me llama en silencio, y todo lo que puedo pensar es en estar conectados en una unión impura.

Y entonces, me habla. El calor deja su voz al mismo tiempo que me suelta

—Me llamarás Edward de ahora en adelante, cuando estemos en privado.

* * *

**BUENAS NOCHES!**

**aqui les dejo el capitulo numero 2, espero que lo disfruten, muchas gracias a iza, OnlyRobPatti, mar91, Twilight all my love 4 ever, marieisahale por dejar un reviews y gracias tambien a todas las que las la agg a sus favoritos.**

**nos vemos pronto con el cap 3, ya lo tengo casi listo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**°°°°°°°°° LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA, ES UNA ADAPTACION PROMETO PONER EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR Y EL NOMBRE ORIGINAL DE LA HISTORIA°°°°°°°°**

**°°°°°°° LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA UNICA E INIGUALABLE STEPHANIE MEYER°°°°°°**

* * *

**CAPITULO TRES**

—Edward—formo la palabra pero ningún sonido sale de mi boca. Estoy congelada en mi lugar; una sobrecarga sensorial se ha apoderado de mí. Ningún hombre me había sostenido tan cerca. Ningún hombre me ha visto con el cabello suelto desde que me convertí en una mujer. Ningún hombre ha...

—Isabella— Edward truena sus dedos para atraer mi atención. De alguna manera, en el tiempo que me distraje, él se las arregló para regresar al otro lado de su escritorio. Ahora, me mira expectante.

—Sí, señor Cullen— Sacudo mi cabeza como si estuviera despertando de un sueño.—Perdón, Edward.— Me corrijo inmediatamente.

—Quítate la ropa.

El mundo deja de girar. Es la cereza en el pastel de cosas increíbles que han pasado desde que Edward Cullen entro en mi vida. Ni siquiera estoy segura si lo escuche correctamente.

—¿Señor?

—¿Acaso tartamudee?— Se recarga en su asiento, observándome, aunque no hay pizca de diversión en su cara. —Este es tu nuevo uniforme para el día de hoy.— Señala la lencería en el escritorio.

Parpadeo un par de veces, esperando que le haya entendido mal, pero sabiendo que no era así.

—Señor, no puedo hacer eso.— Retrocedo un paso, sosteniendo mis palmas extendidas hacia la lencería.

—¿Eso también va en contra de tu religión?— Se rasca la mandíbula con una mano.

—Usted sabe que así es.— Lo miro con seriedad.

—Bueno, desafortunadamente, no pude encontrar un pasaje en la biblia que sea piadoso sobre utilizar lencería para tu jefe.

Mi enojo resalta ante su burla sobre mi religión.

—Estoy segura de que hay un pasaje de leyes sobre el acoso sexual.

—¿Está amenazándome, señorita Swan?— Edward se inclina hacia adelante. Si está molesto por mis palabras, no me doy cuenta. Sus labios estar curveados con entretenimiento.

—No me pondré eso.— Apunto a la lencería.

—Y yo no te obligaré— me dice, y puedo sentir los músculos en mis hombros y mi cuello relajarse instantáneamente. —Pero si no la usas, entonces, obviamente no eres la indicada para este trabajo, y tendré que pedirte que te marches.

—Intente decirle que no podía hacer este trabajo.— Bajo la mirada sintiendo una punzada de culpa por decepcionarlo, a pesar de que sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto. —Le agradezco la oportunidad. Regresare a mi posición anterior mañana.

—Oh, me has malinterpretado.— Coloca las palmas de sus manos sobre el escritorio. —Si te vas de aquí hoy, ya no tendrás trabajo. No conmigo. Ni con Checkmarks Scholarly.

—¿Me va a despedir porque no me quitare la ropa para usted?— No soy capaz de detener las palabras antes de que salieran de mi boca con toda su ira.

—¿Acaso no estaban destinados el hombre y la mujer a estar desnudos? ¿No es eso lo que tu biblia te enseño? Antes de que Eva comiera de la manzana, ¿no era esa la forma más pura del hombre?— Mi ira no le afecta y eso solo me molesta más. Esto parece un juego para él. Corrompe a la virgen. ¿Con cuantas mujeres ha jugado esto antes de mí?

—Pero _sí_ comió de la manzana— le recuerdo.

—Hare esto más sencillo para ti.— Edward se levanta y camina alrededor del escritorio. Me encojo ligeramente, temerosa de que me tome del brazo y me escolte fuera de su casa.

En vez de eso, se detiene enfrente de mí, su mano se mueve hasta su cuello para aflojar su corbata. Mi quijada se siente permanentemente abierta mientras lo miro quitarse la corbata y aventarla sobre el escritorio antes de que se quite el saco sobre sus hombros y también lo ponga a un lado. Luego sus dedos abren los botones de las mangas de su camisa antes de moverse hacia el resto de los botones.

Debería preguntarle que está haciendo y sonar indignada al respecto. Debería, pero no lo hago. Porque sé que es lo que está haciendo, y secretamente, no quiero que se detenga.

Lo miro fijamente como un venado ve las luces de un carro, mientras él se quita prenda tras prenda. Ni siquiera puedo fingir no estar viendo lascivamente sus músculoso pecho que está expuesto ante mí. No me había dado cuenta lo ajustada que estaba su camisa hasta que vi que tan marcado estaba el botón en su piel. La camisa prácticamente se reventó una vez que no estuvo abrochada apropiadamente; los botones de abajo se resistieron un poco menos conforme revelan su perfecto abdomen marcado, su piel esta tan tensa contra su figura musculosa que puedo ver sus venas torciéndose hacia abajo, hasta sus pantalones.

Y luego, sus manos están en la hebilla de su pantalón. Mis mejillas se encienden con todo el calor que estoy sintiendo dentro. Debería decirle que se detenga, que esto ya llego demasiado lejos. Pero una oscura parte de mi anhela ver el resto, ver todo su cuerpo expuesto y vulnerable.

¿Vulnerable? ¡Ja! Dudo que Edward Cullen se haya sentido vulnerable algún día de su vida. Si estar desnudo lo hiciera vulnerable, obviamente no se estaría desvistiendo para mí en este momento.

Su cinturón produce un sonido al tiempo que se desliza fuera del agarre del pantalón. Espero a que continúe, para ver sus hábiles dedos desabrochando los botones de su pantalón. Mis ojos están fijos en su entrepierna. El bulto aún está ahí; el contorno de este no deja mucho a la imaginación. ¿Está siquiera usando ropa interior? Me pregunto. No veo que se asome por arriba de su pantalón.

Su mano hace una pausa en la cintura de su pantalón, su pulgar acaricia el botón gris que está ahí. Con el movimiento más sensual, sus dedos se deslizan hacia abajo, delineando crudamente su pene conforme lo acaricia por encima del grueso material. Mi clítoris me pulsa; un deseo prohibido que no debería estar sintiendo, y tengo que apartar la mirada.

Intento fingir disgusto, pero la incomodidad es lo único que alcanza a formarse en mi cara. Esta es una situación incómoda, después de todo. Cuando finalmente miro a Edward de nuevo, él está sonriendo.

—¿Le gustaría que continuara, señorita Swan?— Se reacomoda, llevándose consigo mi mirada, momentáneamente.

—Por supuesto que no.— Cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho, tratando de poner una especie de barrera invisible entre nosotros.

—Entonces, ¿te ayudo?

Él está enfrente de mí antes de que pueda pensar siquiera en decir que no, sus manos empujan mi cabello hacia atrás de mis hombros. Sé que debería de correr hacia la puerta, pero una oscura parte de mí esta curiosa de que tan lejos llevará él esto. Seguramente, un ser humano decente lo detendría.

Siento una mano sobre mi garganta, las yemas de los dedos acarician suavemente la piel de esa parte. Mi corazón está latiendo tan fuerte que temo que pueda romper mi piel. ¿Puede él sentirlo? Me pregunto.

Su otra mano me envuelve la cintura, y el collar de mi camisa se aprieta momentáneamente conforme él trabaja para desabrochar el primer botón. El sonido que hace cuando se libera es aturdidor en el silencio de la habitación, aunque rápidamente es usurpado por mi respiración inestable.

—¿Enserio te hace feliz ser siempre la niña buena?— susurra Edward en mi oído en voz baja y sexy conforme continua trabajando en abrir por completo mi camisa.

No contesto porque estoy muy asustada como para hablar; más asustada de estarme mintiendo a mí misma que a él. Por supuesto, hay una parte pecaminosa de mí que siempre ha fantaseado con ser como las otras mujeres. Es naturaleza humana el imaginar, de vez en cuando, ser lo que no somos. Pero hasta ahí... no soy como esas otras mujeres; mujeres que él ha seducido probablemente cientos de veces. No puedo ser como ellas.

Coloco mis manos sobre las suyas.

—Detente.— Se sienten muy pequeñas en comparación. Es un recordatorio de como él es más alto, más ancho, más fuerte. Si él lo quisiera, podría tomarme en contra de mi voluntad. Ese pensamiento debería aterrarme... pero en vez de eso, hace algo completamente diferente; hace que el calor se concentre debajo.

—¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres, Isabella?— Acaricia con la nariz mi cabello. Es el primer signo de afección que él ha mostrado desde que entre a su casa, y en contra de mi buen juicio, cierro los ojos y lo saboreo.

De nuevo, me encuentro sin palabras. Una desesperada parte de mí no quiere que él se detenga. A pesar de que sé que es lo correcto. Quiero mantenerme completa para el hombre con el que me case algún día. Y no será él. Esto está mal.

Sus manos comienzan a moverse de nuevo. Respiro hondo al tiempo que él las desliza dentro de mi camisa, sosteniendo los bordes y abriéndola por completo. Por un momento, pienso que va a abusar de mí. Pero entonces la cierra. El alivio me recorre completa cuando me doy cuenta de que comenzará a abotonarla de nuevo. Luego, la vuelve a abrir rápidamente de un tirón firme.

Los botones caen al suelo. Respiro con dificultad e involuntariamente me inclino hacia él. Edward suelta mi camisa y me abraza fuertemente contra sí. Por un segundo, siento cada centímetro de su pecaminosa piel. Luego, el sentido regresa a mí, y lucho para soltarme de su agarre, dándome la vuelta sobre mis talones y retrocediendo hasta toparme con su escritorio, ya que se me acabo el espacio.

Mis manos se levantan para cubrirme mi brassiere expuesto, y lo miro.

Su expresión está llena de admiración mientras me mira descaradamente de arriba abajo.

—No tienes idea de cuan hermosa eres, isabella.

No sé qué decirle. No sé qué es lo que siento. No sé si estoy mortificada o alagada. Excitada o avergonzada. Todo lo que sé es que tengo que alejarme de él. Mis manos tiemblan mientras trato desesperadamente de cerrar mi camisa.

Busco los botones que no están, tan aturdida que ni siquiera puedo procesar que ya no forman parte de la camisa hasta que bajo la mirada y lo veo por mí misma.

Hay un susurro en el aire, pero no le prestó atención.

_Sal. Tienes que salir de esta casa._

Campanas de aviso suenan en mi cabeza; sirenas como las de la estación de bomberos que está enfrente de donde vivo. Peligro. Fuego. Si permaneces aquí, te quemarás. Él te consumirá. Ya ha probado que tiene el poder para hacerlo.

Frustración ante mi impotencia se acumula. No me había dado cuenta de que Edward no había desabotonado todos los botones antes de abrirme la camisa con el tirón. Los únicos botones que quedaban no cubrirían nada.

Mire detrás de mí a la lencería blanca sobre el escritorio, aunque no sé por qué. A duras penas tiene un poco de tela. Probablemente ofrecería mucho menos protección que lo que queda de mi camisa.

No, necesito regresar a mi habitación, ponerme una camisa nueva, y salir.

Con suerte, puedo encontrar otro trabajo. Incluso si Edward le dice a todo el mundo que no me contraten, probablemente podría regresar a trabajar en el rancho. Me fui de ahí bajo buenos términos. La familia de ahí me quería como si yo fuera su hija propia.

Cuando finalmente levanto la mirada en dirección a Edward, todos mis pensamientos son olvidados al tiempo que lo veo bajarse el bóxer. Debió de haberse desnudado mientras yo estaba ocupada tratando de cubrirme. Tengo medio segundo para desviar la mirada cuando él se está agachando; bastante tiempo en el gran esquema de cosas. Pero sé que no puedo forzarme incluso si lo intentara. Y cuando su ropa interior llega al suelo, y él se endereza, y lo veo en todo su desnudo esplendor, me veo atacada por un mar de sentimientos que son completamente extraños para mí; cosas que son tanto emocionales como físicas.

Mi boca se seca. Permito que mis ojos caigan a donde su mano está frotando lentamente su miembro. Trago saliva al ver su tamaño completo.

Grande. Más grande de lo que pensaba que sería. Larga y venosa y gorda con toda la sangre que está haciendo que tenga este tamaño imponente. Su excitación. Él esta excitado de estar aquí conmigo. Y yo lo siento también.

Mirando a la perfección de su cuerpo, el cual no cabe duda que le tomo bastantes horas en el gimnasio para crearlo, mis pezones se ponen firmes, e incluso el simple roce del brassiere envía choques eléctricos hacia mi zona intima. Hay humedad filtrándose desde mi interior. Puedo sentirla mojando mis calzones. Y no importa que tanto yo sepa que esto está mal, simplemente no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima. Ningún hombre me ha parecido tan guapo en ningún momento de mi vida. Es como si estuviera mirando todo lo que Dios pretendía crear en carne viva.

—No es tan difícil, Isabella.— Edward deja de frotarse así mismo y da un paso adelante.

Yo me recargo más en el escritorio pero no hay escapatoria para mí. Estoy atrapada, así que solo me encojo lejos de él, como si estuviera asustada de que me toque.

—Ahora— su voz era extrañamente amable.— Puedes ponerte la lencería, o puedo ponértela yo mismo.

Cierro los ojos al mismo tiempo que él se inclina hacia mí. Algo acaricia mi brazo. Él está cerca de mí a propósito, pero me toma un momento darme cuenta de que no me toco a propósito. Cuando abro los ojos de nuevo, él me está entregando la lencería. Debió de haberse estirado para tomarla del escritorio.

—Me agradaría mucho verte vistiendo esto.— Me coloca el atuendo en las manos.

Cautelosamente lo tomo, mirando hacia abajo. Gran error. Mis ojos toman un vistazo de su virilidad. Prácticamente está tocando mi pierna, su cabecita es gruesa y rosa con el brillo del íquido pre-seminal en la punta. Mi boca se hace agua mientras me pregunto a que ha de saber. Luego me castigo por el pensamiento, forzándome a desviar la mirada.

Afortunadamente, Edward retrocede un paso. El oxígeno se apresura a llenar el espacio entre nosotros, aunque siento poca seguridad a esta distancia.

Me sonríe, retrocediendo lentamente al mismo tiempo que habla.

—Te diré qué. Me siento generoso el día de hoy, Isabella, así que te encontrare a medio camino. Voy a salir de la habitación y te daré cinco minutos para que te cambies. Cuando regrese, estarás usando eso o estarás despedida.

* * *

hola de nuevo!

disculpen que estuve desaparecida, pero el trabajo, problemas de internet, no me habian dejado subir este cap

asi que disfrutenlo ya casi tengo listo el capitulo 4 me faltan como dos hojas


End file.
